Burmudagrass, Cynodon spp. (L) Pers is a warm-season, perennial, sod-forming grass that spreads by stolons and rhizomes. Bermudagrass probably originated from Africa and South and Southeast Asia but it has been introduced to all tropical and subtropical regions of the world.
The genus has been observed to survive at 50.degree. N. in Europe and to 4000 m elevation in the Himalayas. It is also found in the Pacific, Atlantic and Indian Oceans.
Roots and rhizomes of this genus can penetrate the soil to a depth of 1 m or more. A large amount of morphological variation exists in this species.
Both common and triploid hybrid types are used for turf. Common types have 2n=18 or 36 chromosomes and usually produce seeds. Triploid hybrids have 2n=3=27 chromosomes and are male and female sterile. Both can be propagated by stolons and/or rhizomes. Only common burmudagrass types can be propagated by seeds.
Burmadagrass can be used to produce an attractive wear-resistant turf if managed properly. `Tifway II.degree. (unpatented) is a medium fine 2n=3x=27 chromosome cultivar induced in `Tifway` (unpatented) with 9,000 rads of gamma radiation of dormant stolons and released by the USDA-ARS and the University of Georgia Coastal Plain Experiment Station in 1981 for use in USDA plant hardiness zones 8 and higher (USDA Agricultural Handbook 170). `Tifway II` has good pest resistance and wear tolerance. `Tifdwarf` (unpatented) is a fine 2n=3x=27 chromosome cultivar selected on a small patch about 460 mm in diameter growing on a golf green at the Country Club, Florence, S.C. It was evaluated and released by the USDA-ARS and the University of Georgia Coastal Plain Experiment Station in 1965 for use in USDA plant hardiness zone 8 and higher (USDA Agricultural Handbook 170). `Tifdwarf` is the cultivar of choice for high quality putting greens mowed at 6 mm or less on golf courses where bermudagrass is preferred (in general, 32.degree. north and south of the equator).
Although `Tifdwarf` is mowed down to 3 mm height on some golf courses for short periods of time, the density of the turf rapidly becomes thin contributing to weed and algae problems. There is an increased emphasis each year to mow bermudagrass greens at 3 mm for longer periods of time to produce faster ball roll on the greens. A burmudagrass is needed that will maintain good turf quality (affected by density) when mowed at 3 mm for long periods of time.
Mutagens have been used to induce dwarfness in numerous croops. An induced fine-textured mutant in `Tifway II` will combine good pest resistance, wear tolerance and high turf quality in another genotype.